ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Plantilla:Information/doc
template), animals, objects, cars, weapons, etc. * Identify location (if relevant) by text, like: city, country, building name or address, etc. * Note that location coordinates are not directly included as separate field in the "Information" template. Template (for camera location and heading, preferred) and/or (for the depicted objects) should be used. Template should be placed directly above or below . Note: some users prefer to include location template(s) into the „Description“ field of template in order to group all location information together – this solution is fully serviceable but objections are in point of graphic design not ideal adjusted for such use. See this and this discussion. * In general description should provide information to support all subject categories of the file. * In case of group pictures or other images where image details might warrant separate description please use image annotations, but remember that those annotations might not be visible on Wikipedias which did not adopt the gadget to display them. Description format should use: * Multilingual templates like or to specify the language of the description. * to Wikipedia articles. This helps with disambiguation and allows shorter format. |1d-td-en = Description of the image or other media file. |1d-td-de = Beschreibung dieser Mediendatei. |1stat=required |1label-en = Description |1label-de = Beschreibung |1type=string |1def= |2=date |2aliases = Date |2d-en = Date of creation, when the original source (such as photograph of 3-D scene, digital file, or original 2-D artwork) was created. Possible formats: * ISO 8601 is the preferred format, e.g. "2006-01-15" for "15 January 2006". Dates following this format are processed by . The following formats are recognized: ** YYYY ** YYYY-MM ** YYYY-MM-DD ** YYYY-MM-DD hh:mm ** YYYY-MM-DD hh:mm:ss * Use for less precise dates, like: circa…, after…, spring of…, between…, etc. * It is possible to use template. For example "date=2008-06-09" is equivalent to "date= ", but ISO 8601 format is preferred. In many cases multiple dates and/or extra explanations are required: * For photos, we have special templates and to indicate when the photograph was taken and to distinguish it from the creation date of the depicted work or from the creation date of the derivative work (modified or cropped photo, collage etc.). Those templates use ISO format (e. g. or ). * If date is missing but digital file has EXIF data then template can be added (usually done by a bot). The templates use ISO format (e. g. ). * If the creation date of a file moved from other project is unknown, can be used — this template should be also used (in addition) if the first publication date (outside Commons) is relevant in relation to copyright. This template also uses the ISO format. * If the creation date of a file (not moved from other project) is unknown, can be used. This template also uses the ISO format. * If the file is a modified or derivative work, both date of the original (source) work and date of the last version (derivative work) should be stated with appropriate comments or notes. * If the date has to be furnished with some specifying text, not covered by one of the above templates, (e. g. "date of creation", "date of the first publication", "date of modification" etc.) then dates have to be specified using (i.e. (date of creation))) or (i.e. (date of modification)) templates. * If the file is not a simple copy of the depicted work, the date or year of the creation of the depicted work should be stated rather in the "description" field. |2d-td-en = Date of creation, when the original source (such as photograph of 3-D scene, digital file, or original 2-D artwork) was created. |2d-td-de = Erstellungsdatum des Originals. |2stat=optional |2label-en = Date of creation |2label-de = Erstellungsdatum |2type=string/line |2def= |3=source |3aliases = Source |3d-en = Information about where the file is from (own files should be tagged with ); if the file is based on other files then the original files should also be uploaded (if possible) and referenced. Possible content: * for works uploaded by the author * for previously unpublished works uploaded at the behest of a third party who wishes to remain confidential (such works must be connected with an OTRS ticket and the tag should be added to the file after an email with a permission statement has been sent to OTRS). * URL where the file was found on the web, i.e. its url or its web address. * when it is derived from other files, a list of those files. * Book reference (using and templates) for images scanned from a book. If image was scanned by the uploader that should be mentioned too: . |3d-td-en = Information about where the file is from (own files should be tagged with ); if the file is based on other files then the original files should be also uploaded (if possible) and referenced. |3stat=required |3label-en = Source |3label-de = Quelle |3type=string/line |3def= |4=author |4aliases = Author |4d-en = Original author of the file; where appropriate, use . If the work is derived from or depicts works by someone other than the author, the author of the original work should also be mentioned. For example, for a photograph of a sculpture, make a mention of both the sculptor and the photographer. This field should not be used to specify the scanner, finder or uploader of the image; they are not the author. |4d-td-en = Original author of the file; where appropriate, use . If the work is derived from or depicts works by someone other than the author, the author of the original work should also be mentioned. For example, for a photograph of a sculpture, make a mention of both the sculptor and the photographer. This field should not be used to specify the scanner, finder or uploader of the image; they are not the author. |4stat=required |4label-en = Author |4label-de = Autor/Urheber |4type=string/line |4def= |5=permission |5aliases = Permission |5d-en = License and other usage limitations and warnings. Due to the size of many license templates they are often placed in a separate section below template. In such a case please leave this field blank. The license is related primarily to the file itself. If need to state a license of the depicted (or other source) work, include it additionally with appropriate comment. If needed, use relevant FoP templates. You can use instead of for simple copies of artworks. |5d-td-en = License and other usage limitations and warnings. Due to the size of many license templates they are often placed in a separate section below template. In such a case please leave this field blank. |5stat=optional |5label-en = Permission |5label-de = Genehmigung |5type=string |5def= |6=other versions |6aliases = Other versions/other_versions/Other_versions |6d-en = Links to files with very similar content or derived files; use thumbnails or Gallery tags . :Often the may be useful. enables to show also small icons of these files. If appropriate, is useful. See also: . |6d-td-en = Links to files with very similar content or derived files; use thumbnails or Gallery tags. |6stat=optional |6label-en = Other versions |6label-de = Andere Versionen |6type=string |6def= |7=other fields |7aliases = Other fields/other_fields/Other_fields |7d-en = Additional table fields added on the bottom of the template. You have to use or a specialized template such as and to populate this field. |7d-td-en = Additional table fields added on the bottom of the template. You have to use or a specialized template such as and to populate this field. |7stat=optional- |7label-en = Other fields |7label-de = Andere Felder |7type=string |7def= |8=other fields 1 |8aliases = Other fields 1/other_fields_1/Other_fields_1 |8d-en = Additional table fields added between Description and Date rows. You have to use or a specialized template such as and to populate this field. |8d-td-en = Additional table fields added between Description and Date rows. You have to use or a specialized template such as and to populate this field. |8stat=optional- |8label-en = Other fields |8label-de = Andere Felder |8type=string |8def= |name=Information |desc='Please give full information for the ''date, source and author fields. The date of a photograph must be when the original photograph was created, and not the date of upload, nor the date of any scan or other derivative action. If the photographic image has been modified please give author, date and license for each modification. Please use template if the image is of a painting, sculpture or other artwork and if the image is a part of a complete set of page scans of a book (or in the case of DjVu and PDF, one file may comprise all the pages).' This template is used to provide formatting to the basic information for files (file content, license, authorship information etc.). This template is automatically inserted by the JavaScript-aided upload tool too. For a full usage description of the template, see Commons:First steps/Quality and description. |desc-td-en = This template is used to provide formatting to the basic information for files (file content, license, authorship information etc.). This template is automatically inserted by the JavaScript-aided upload tool too. For a full usage description of the template, see Commons:First steps/Quality and description. |relieson=Template:ISOdate, Template:Parse source, Module:TemplatePar |namespace=File |usergroup=all |usage-notes= |type=marker |example= |i18n-method=mediawiki-msg |i18n-desc= |seealso= |setscats=Category:Author matching Creator template, Creator template not used when appropriate |print=infobox |shorthand= }} Example usage Example for photograph For example the source code of the description of photograph File:Piers Sellers spacewalk.jpg is: |Source=NASA News & Events – http://www.nasa.gov/externalflash/121_gallery/hi-resjpgs/14.jpg, from http://www.nasa.gov/externalflash/121_gallery/index_noaccess.html |Date=2006-07-12 |Author=NASA, astronaut Michael Edward Fossum |Permission= |other versions= }} }} The code hereinbefore produces the following information table: |Source=NASA News & Events – http://www.nasa.gov/externalflash/121_gallery/hi-resjpgs/14.jpg, from http://www.nasa.gov/externalflash/121_gallery/index_noaccess.html |Date=2006-07-12 |Author=NASA, astronaut Michael Edward Fossum |Permission= |other_versions= }} Example other_fields Example using the ''other fields parameter to display a credit line: | Author = John Doe | Date = 2008-06-09 | Other fields = }} will produce: | Author = John Doe | Date = 2008-06-09 | Other fields = }} Recommendations For many media it is desirable to use a geocoding template in addition to the Information template. Microformat This template also emits an hCalendar microformat marking the creation of the image as an event. To do this, it requires the template, and takes the file name as the "summary" property. Optionally, it can include the as an attendee and an hCard microformat, and use the contents of as the hCalendar's "description" property. Coordinates may be included by use of or . See also Commons:Machine-readable data. See also * Commons:Infobox templates * for specialized infobox template used for artworks * for specialized infobox template used for book page scans * and * and for category descriptions